The Administrative and Biostatistical Core A is the central hub for all administrative and communications support as well as the prime statistical and analytical resource. Led by Dr. Jan Schnitzer, the Administrative Core will create an environment that will facilitate interactions between the Leaders and Researchers in each of the Projects and the other Cores, the Internal and External Advisory Boards, and the administrative personnel of the subcontracted entities: University of California, San Diego (UCSD), University of Massachusetts, Amherst (UM), University of Southern California (USC) and The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI). Core A will be the primary administrative and fiscal interface with the NHLBI and will be responsible for scientific oversight as well as ensuring timely and complete documentation as required. Additionally, Core A will provide consultation and service to the PPG investigators in the areas of study design, data analysis, mathematical modeling, simulation, presentation, and interpretation of findings. This Core will also offer various statistical and computational tools for PPG investigators, such as power analysis and sample size estimation. It will also be intimately involved in the coordinating the clinical aspects of the PPG. Regarding interactions with the other Cores and Projects, Core A will establish monitoring and documentation protocols for use of the other service Cores by project personnel and will be the final arbiter of any conflicts arising over prioritization of service Core usage by project personnel. By monitoring both Core usage and Project progress, Core A will be poised to efficiently recommend or evaluate proposed changes in service Core procedures and/or services. Dr. Schnitzer is well suited to direct Core A having previously headed a five-year multi-institutional, multi-investigator NCI program project grant. He also served as Scientific Director for the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center (SKCC) for nine years and has directed numerous NIH, DOD and California funded research projects. Seasoned Administrative, Informational Systems, and biostatistical personnel with whom he has successfully and effectively worked with for more than ten years will assist him on a daily basis.